


An Amari Always Shares

by PunishedVarmint



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Barebacking, Barely Legal, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cheating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Mommy Kink, Punishment, Snowballing, Spanking, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: In the halcyon days of Overwatch, Jesse McCree has an unexpected encounter with a young Pharah, but it isn't long before her mother Ana is thrown into the mix as well. Commissioned by anonymous.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

Jesse McCree certainly hadn’t expected his Saturday to wind up with him sitting in Captain Amari’s home with a glass of whiskey in one hand and her daughter between his legs, but as watched young Fareeha begin to unbuckle his belt he certainly couldn’t complain. “I’m starting to think the captain isn’t the one who sent that message asking me to come over.”

“Mmm, you’re pretty smart. Hopefully your brain isn’t the only thing big about you,” giggled Fareeha as she peel back his jeans to expose the boxer briefs underneath, not to mention a very prominent bulge.

“You know you’re not supposed authorized to use Overwatch’s emergency channels. How did you get the access codes anyways?”

“Let’s just say when I want something, there’s nothing that’s going to get in my way.” She need to elaborate on what that something might be as she reached into the fly and wrapped her slim fingers around the member lying within. The soft flesh of his cock felt so hot in her hand that Fareeha practically shivered in anticipation, and she wasted no time in pulling it out into the open air.

Fareeha couldn’t help but gasp at the sight of it. Even soft it defied her modest expectations, and she couldn’t stop herself from stroking the full length as his cock slowly came to life. “You’re so big,” whispered Fareeha. “I had no idea.”

“I imagine not,” said McCree with a grin. “Probably the first one you’ve ever seen.”

“Oh please,” replied Fareeha with a roll of her eyes. “I may be 18, but I’ve seen plenty of dicks before.”

Jesse shrugged and took another sip of whiskey. “Then I’m sure you know what to do with it.”

Fareeha hesitated for a moment before finally mustering up the courage to lean in with her tongue stuck out until it touched the tip of his dick. Rather clumsily she wiggled it against the bulbous head, her tongue sliding back and forth as if to find the right way to lick it, but eventually she settled for just polishing the tip with her spit. With her lips parted exaggeratedly wide, Fareeha leaned further in and slathered her tongue over the smooth flesh as his entire shaft slowly grew to full length.

The young girl pulled back to take in the sight of the fully-hard American cock standing before her, and if she look uncertain before then Fareeha looked downright intimidated now. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hanging open as if awestruck. But she wasn’t going to back down from a challenge, and with her hazel eyes flicking up to stare at him with determination, Fareeha dove back in and boldly engulfed nearly half his cock with her lips.

With one hand cradling the drink, he gently placed the other on the back of Fareeha’s head as it bobbed up and down at a steady pace. For what Fareeha lacked in experience she made up for with enthusiasm, and whenever she seemed to falter or hesitate Jesse added a bit of pressure to encourage her to take him deeper. A quick yet harsh heave told him that his cockhead had arrived at the girl’s throat, but she quickly recovered and pressed on dauntlessly. 

All the while Fareeha never once broke eye contact with him, staring straight up at McCree as she sucked his dick. She wanted to make sure he didn’t forget who was blowing him, to ensure he’d never mistake her for a little girl again. Her lips tightened around his fat girth as they slipped lower and lower, eager to gobble up every inch possible. Yet no matter how much she struggled to push herself, Fareeha’s inexperienced throat simply would not budge.

McCree certainly noticed the young girl’s difficulty as she strained to open up her throat even as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes from the strain. “Relax,” he said as he combed his fingers through her black hair. “Deepthroating isn’t something you can force in a day. Just use your tongue, take it slow.” Once she finally calmed down and began to wiggle her tongue against the underside of his cock, McCree nodded. “That’s a good girl. Just like that.”

Fareeha’s cheeks blushed red from the praise, but she felt a lot more comfortable all the same. She relaxed just as instructed and focused on methodically sucking what few inches she could fit into her mouth using just her lips and tongue. Any shame she might have felt in failing to take down his entire cock instantly disappeared as she felt Jesse’s fingers tighten within her hair and the pulsing of his dick quicken. Fareeha didn’t have time to guess what that might mean as, before she knew it, her mouth was filling up with thick, hot cum.

The young teen, upon receiving her first taste of cum, tilted her head back to give his cockhead more room to spurt its entire load into her mouth. Fareeha didn’t quite know what to do; pulling off him entirely certainly wasn’t an option in her mind, but neither did she feel brave enough to swallow. Thankfully, McCree’s orgasm lasted more than long enough for her to make up her mind, the creamy ejaculate filling her all the while until her cheeks were bulging outward from the load.

A loud and familiar voice from the doorway broke the moment. “Fareeha! Just what in the world do you think you’re doing!”

_‘Mother!’_ thought Fareeha and instantly her stomach filled with dread. She quickly pulled back and dragged her lips off his dick, and they snapped shut just in time to prevent any jizz from spilling out. From her place between McCree’s legs, Fareeha looked up with a mouthful of cum to see her mother looking down at her disapprovingly.

How Ana Amari had managed to sneak up on the two was anyone’s guess, but she certainly hadn’t become one of the most deadly women in the world without knowing how to approach undetected. But never in her wildest dreams did she imagine catching her daughter on the floor with a coworker’s dick in her mouth – a Blackwatch operative nonetheless! Ana would have been impressed if she wasn’t so outraged.

Fareeha’s eyes darted around desperately. Sensing her dilemma, Ana held up a stern finger. “Uh uh, no! Do not spit out that mess all over my clean carpet. You swallow every drop right this instant, young lady.”

The color of Fareeha’s cheeks drained away, and she nervously shook her head for lack of how else to respond. She certainly couldn’t voice her reluctance with her mouth full.

“Fine. If you won’t take care of it then I will.” With a swiftness rarely seen off the battlefield, Ana moved to Fareeha’s side and joined her on the floor at McCree’s feet. Before anyone knew what was happening, she leaned in to press her mouth against her daughter’s. Fareeha was so stunned that she put up no resistance as Ana’s tongue insistently pried open the younger girl’s lips just before slithering inside. With lips locked together and tongues dueling, mother and daughter shared an intimate moment that left McCree more than entertained. However, Ana’s tongue moved with purpose and she quickly scooped out any bits of the cowboy’s cum she could find and pulled it into her own mouth.

Once her daughter’s mouth had been sufficiently cleaned out, Ana pulled back and promptly swallowed the borrowed load. Fareeha could only look on with a wide-eyed expression as her mother made a lurid show of it, extending her tongue out to show not a single drop remained. “That’s how you do it, habibti.” Not bothering to wait for a reply, as Fareeha was still too astonished to speak, Ana turned toward McCree and leaned in to press her own lips against his cock, still dribbling the remains of his orgasm down the shaft. “My daughter has always had trouble cleaning up after herself. Allow me.”

“You’ll get no argument from me, ma’am,” said McCree as he downed the rest of his drink and set the glass down. Having Fareeha’s hot mouth wrapped around his cock had been a joy, but Ana instantly set herself apart from the way she swabbed his shaft with practiced efficiency. Her touch was gentle, understanding just how sensitive he still was so soon after ejaculating, yet she made sure not to neglect him. When Ana finally pulled away, the only thing left on Jesse’s dick was her spit. 

Fareeha quickly launched into her defense. “Mother, I can explain! See, I went outside for a brief run and Jesse just so happened to drive by…”

“Save it, Fareeha. I know what happened. Do you think I don’t monitor all Overwatch communication channels, especially those coming from my own home?” Ana shook her head. “You’re too clever for your own good, child, but you’ve got a lot to learn about covering your tracks.”

Whereas just a few minutes ago Fareeha had all the confidence in the world, now she suddenly looked crestfallen and perhaps even a bit ashamed of herself. But admonishing her daughter seemed to be the last thing on Ana’s mind as she gave McCree’s cock a few more pumps with her hand before shrugging off the straps of her tank top. “Well, as long as you’re here Jesse, feel like you’ve got a few more rounds in you?”

A knowing smile crept across McCree’s face. “While I can certainly say this day has panned out quite differently than I expected, you know I’m already ready to stand and deliver, ma’am.”

“Good.” Ana was on her feet in a flash, and she made quick work of removing her own pants and undergarments before tossing them aside. She hadn’t bothered to wear a bra either that day, which left the captain fully nude with her brown skin glowing in the sunlight through the windows as she bent over the back of a recliner and presented her ass. “Do a good enough job and I’ll give you a positive review on your next performance report.”

“Mother!” gasped Fareeha as she watched her mom position herself to receive another man’s cock. “What about father?”

“Hush, child. You’ve had your fun, now let me have mine.” Ana couldn’t help but purr seductively as the younger man kicked off his own clothing and took up position behind her, grasping her hips possessively. “I don’t want you holding back just because I’m your superior officer.”

“The thought hadn’t crossed my mind,” replied Jesse as he pressed his cockhead against her very wet slit and, in one smooth motion, buried himself with the deadly sniper.

The living room was immediately filled with the harsh slapping of flesh, and Fareeha sat back with a stunned expression as she watched her mother getting fucked bareback. Yet as shocking as the scene was, the young girl was overcome with immense jealous as she had intended to lure McCree here to do just that with her instead. Now having her man stolen away, Fareeha had few options but to watch it happen and hope to quell her own burning lust with a hand down her pants.

Ana was soon panting roughly from the furious pounding she was receiving from behind. Her full breasts were bouncing freely each time she was shoved forward, and she cooed with delight when one of Jesse’s hands reached around to squeeze a free tit. Clearly he knew just what to do, as she had hoped. Ana wasn’t shy about how much she needed his dick to the point of pushing her ass back against him, encouraging the cowboy to slam into her full-force without holding anything back.

“My god!” Ana hissed as a particularly deep thrust sent a shiver up her spine. “It’s been so long since I’ve had a man so young and virile!”

Jesse nodded as he flexed his leg muscles to drive up into the captain’s sweltering snatch. “Well I never imagined myself fucking a woman older enough to be my mother.”

“Is that – huugh! – a problem for you?”

“No ma’am. Anything but.”

“Then do it,” moaned Ana as she whipped her hair back and forth in the throes of pleasure. “Fuck me with everything you’ve got. I want you to fill up mommy’s pussy with your hot load.”

McCree reached forward and took firm hold of her flailing black locks, tugging back hard enough to make the Overwatch officer scream out in joy. He didn’t need to say anything else and instead let his cock do the talking from the way it reamed her quivering pussy. Her held onto her hair like the reins of a horse as she bucked against him like a wild animal.

“This is so embarrassing,” whispered Fareeha as she watched with fingers buried within her own dripping snatch. The teen was hard at work diddling herself as fast as possible, but it was proving only more frustrating as she realized it couldn’t compare to what her mother was getting. “But so fucking hot.”

“Watch your language,” gasped Ana with her tongue hanging out from exertion, but a hard slam against her womb made her a hypocrite. “Fuuuuck! How are you so deep!? You’re breaking mommy’s pussy!”

“Yeah but you love it.” McCree didn’t cease in his battering assault upon the Egyptian beauty’s cunt, and he pulled her hair hard enough to arch her entire back, but Ana only gave a moan of pleasure rather than pain. “Say it, mommy. Tell me how much you love this cock.”

Ana’s eyes rolled upward as she lost herself to the raw bliss of getting so fully fucked and dominated. “I do! I love your cock! Oh god, you’re ruining my pussy but it doesn’t matter! I never want anyone else after this!”

A small whine came from the sofa as Fareeha witnessed the tall cowboy breaking down her mother into such a submissive slut. But as humiliating as it was to watch, the young teen desperately wished it was her instead.

“Cum, cum, cum!” babbled Ana deliriously as her orgasm finally crescendo’d and she crashed headlong into numbing pleasure. “Fill me up! Give my little Fareeha a sibling right now!”

With gritted teeth, McCree gave one final thrust into her clenching pussy and held against her thick ass as he came. Shot after shot of hot, creamy cum filled Ana’s depths in the most delightful way, extending her own orgasm from the euphoric trigger. Her ripe body, still in the prime of its life, craved every drop of seed as it rushed into her womb, and her inner walls clamped down hard to milk Jesse’s cock dry. Naturally he had no intention of pulling out, and so he pumped the moaning sniper to the brim with thick spunk until the excess was running down her inner thighs.

When he finally pulled out of Ana’s cunt and stumbled back, Fareeha couldn’t tear her eyes away from the sight of his limp cock that had very likely just knocked up her mother. The way it looked smeared with their combined juices and small droplets of cum leaking from the tip, she instantly recalled the memory of his taste upon her tongue. Fareeha’s mouth salivated, and she couldn’t stop herself from crawling forward on her knees until she was looking up at him with her cheek nuzzling against his wet dick.

“Please, Jesse?” she begged perhaps more pathetically than she intended. “I want… Can I taste it?”

As winded as he was from two back-to-back orgasms, McCree certainly wasn’t going to turn down her offer. “Go on ahead, darling.”

Fareeha’s lips were around his soft cock in a flash, sucking down whatever bits of leftover cum she could get. Gone were any inhibition about swallowing the salty cream, and she drank it down like she were dying of thirst. But there was another taste there aside from cum and cock, and quickly Fareeha realized she was tasting her mother’s own pussy on his dick. Rather than recoil, she pressed on and savored everything she could get, guzzling it all down like the obedient whore she wanted to be for him.

“Not bad,” came a voice from behind as Ana watched her daughter suck dick. “But you’ve got a long way to go before you can truly please a cock as magnificent as his.”

Fareeha pulled off with a gasp, long thin strands of saliva bridging from her full lips to his tip. “I want to learn.” She leaned in and gave an earnest kiss on McCree’s shaft, looking up at him with adoration in her eyes. “Oh god, I want to learn so badly.”

“They grow up so fast,” remarked Ana as she stroked Fareeha’s hair then met McCree’s eyes with a smoldering gaze. “How about it, hotshot? You ready to make a woman of my daughter?”

Jesse smiled and looked down at the young girl who was busy licking his rapidly-hardening cock. “It’d be my honor. Though I think she’s been a bit rebellious today, wouldn’t you agree? Going behind your back, luring men in under false pretenses. I think it’s about time she learned her lesson before I go poppin’ her cherry.”

As if her pussy wasn’t already so drenched, a fresh surge soaked her crotch as Fareeha listened to McCree talk so brazenly about taking her virginity. She had never felt so needy and desperate, and more than anything she wanted the rugged cowboy to wholly dominate and fuck her as hard as he had her mother. It was her idea to invite McCree over with the intent of seducing him, but now the tables had turned and young Fareeha found herself little more than a pawn swept up in the intense sexual energy.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea,” purred Ana as she petted her daughter’s head. “What did you have in mind?”

“Go on and lay down on that couch right there,” said McCree to the older Amari as he pulled Fareeha up to her feet. Jesse leaned down and captured the girl’s lips in a hungry kiss, making her practically melt in his arms. He brought Fareeha in close, his rockhard cock pressing up against her flat stomach, and whispered into her ear. “You see your mother over there?” he asked. “Her legs spread? Showing off that nice creampie I just filled her with?”

Fareeha nodded mutely, too horny and compliant to say anything else.

“You want that, don’t you? You want that big load in your pussy.”

The thought of McCree cumming inside her hadn’t been the plan that day, especially since she wasn’t on any protection, but in such a sorry state with her brain so foggy with lust, Fareeha couldn’t help but nod again.

“Then go get it. Earn it. I want you to eat my cum out of your mother before you deserve any for yourself.”

Fareeha’s eyes widened in shock. “Wh-what? No, I… I can’t.”

Ana spread her legs wide, showing off her stuffed pussy with the white spunk visibly seeping out. “You should do as Jesse says if you want his cock, my child. You started all this. If you want to be his slut, then start acting like one.”

She did want this and, as much as the idea repulsed her, Fareeha was willing to do anything for more. It didn’t take any further convincing to get Fareeha back on her knees but this time between her own mother’s dark, glistening thighs. She got a good close-up look at Ana’s battered pussy, still red and puffy from the brutal pounding it had just received from McCree, with the creamy white seed bubbling from within. Fareeha imagined how her own womanhood might look so used and utterly fucked, and that single thought pushed her to dive in.

As soon as her tongue slipped between her mother’s folds, Fareeha was overwhelmed with the powerful scent and taste of McCree’s cum combined with the older woman’s juices. Whereas she had only gotten a brief taste of their lovemaking on his cock, now she was drinking directly from the source. It was so intoxicating that before long Fareeha found her face pressed up against her mother’s crotch, tongue digging deeply to shovel out as much cum as possible just as Ana had done to her before.

She didn’t have to wait long until Fareeha felt McCree’s hands on her hips, pulling her up into a doggystyle position where he had ready access without impeding her oral service. Jesse at last peeled the yoga pants off her legs, which was no small feat considering how they clung to her like a second skin. Fareeha’s soft thighs were so drenched with arousal that it dripped onto the carpet, and she whined into her mother’s pussy as she felt his thick cockhead teasing her slick folds. Fareeha worked harder at cleaning out her mother’s cunt as if to convince McCree of what a good job she was doing in hopes he’d finally end her torment. She wanted that cock, and she was willing to eat as much pussy as necessary to get it.

Lucky for her, McCree had decided the both of them had waited long enough, and he pushed forward until he was sinking balls-deep into her tight little pussy. Fareeha shivered and squirmed as he held nothing back, determined to give her every inch right from the start. The young teen had expected her first time to hurt, but she was so unbelievable horny and dripping wet that not only did his massive cock slip in with incredible ease but it felt incredible along the way. Once he was fully hilted, Fareeha never imagined anything could feel so good. That was until he started to fuck her properly, his hips clapping against her jiggling ass, and the young teen realized the ecstasy had only begun.

“Fuck her harder, cowboy.” Ana goaded him on as she softly petted Fareeha’s head down between her thighs. “I want you to shoot the fattest, thickest load you’ve got up my daughter’s pussy.”

  
“Mother!” squealed Fareeha as McCree pounded into her. She was suddenly much more aware of how unprotected she was and could feel every bump, every vein of his enormous cock as it fucked her silly.

“Shush now,” cooed Ana, her thighs squeezing gently around the young girl’s head. “You think you’re old enough to handle a cock? Then you must learn to also deal with the consequences.” The older woman looked up into the eyes of the man slamming up against her daughter’s plump ass. “Do it, Jesse. Knock her up. Maybe then little Fareeha here will learn some responsibility.”

“I ain’t one to argue with a lady,” replied McCree with a quick tip of his hat before returning his hand to the mewling teenager’s hip. “One teenage pregnancy coming right up.”

Fareeha couldn’t believe what she was hearing, but she was in no position to contest any of it. With McCree fucking her young pussy loose and Ana smothering her with a creampie-soaked muff, Fareeha could only endure the furious assault and her own creeping climax in the hopes that her fertile womb would come out the other end of this ordeal unchanged. But that prospect seemed less and less likely as the horny cowboy, following the orders of his superior officer, pulled Fareeha’s hips back to meet each and every thrust that beat his cockhead up against her cervix.

Any misgivings Fareeha once had about letting Jesse cum inside her vanished as soon as he did so. The flood of his cream splashing within her hot pussy felt so good as to be indescribable. All Fareeha knew at that moment is that she was made for this, made to be fucked and filled by this stallion of a man until every hole was dripping with his seed. Fareeha’s eyes crossed and she squealed into her mother’s pussy as her own was pumped with an unending tide of virile seed that settled deep within her womb, signaling an absolute end to her virginity, and she couldn’t be happier for it. Her thick hips pushed back against his in a yearning desire to be so utterly owned and defiled by cock and cum.

Not one to go easy on his conquests, McCree swatted a cheek of the girl’s thick rump, forcing a red handprint to rise against her bronze skin. Fareeha rode out her climax without complaint, sobbing aloud in sweet surrender as each spank upon her ass brought another fucked-silly gasp to her lips. Only once his balls had been fully drained for the third time did McCree finally pull out to observe the fruit of his efforts and admire the second Amari snatch dripping with his seed.

Ana immediately pulled her dazed daughter up into an intimate embrace, arms wrapped around her smaller body, and once more captured her lips in a soft kiss. Fareeha reciprocated this time and lazily kissed her mother back as McCree collapsed into the cushy recliner utterly exhausted. “I’m sorry about that,” whispered Ana as she caressed the young teen and showered her with sweet aftercare. “You should be happy to know I’ve been slipping birth control pills into your breakfast the last few weeks.”

As much of a relief as that was, Fareeha also couldn’t believe the sheer audacity of her mother, first in tempting McCree into knocking her up and then walking back on it. “Mother! How could you?”

“You’ve always been so willful, my love,” chided Ana as she gave her a quick kiss on the nose. “Maybe this lesson will actually stick with you for once. And as for you,” she said looking over at the half-asleep Blackwatch operative, “If you have any plans to continue fucking my daughter then you’ll have to include me. We’re a package deal after all.”

McCree could only nod sleepily with a wide grin on his face. “Wouldn’t dream of it otherwise.”

“Good,” murmured Ana as she gently caressed her own flat belly, which hopefully would soon begin to grow in the coming weeks. “Because if this doesn’t take then I expect you to keep trying until my Fareeha has a new sibling. Won’t that be exciting?”

Fareeha could only nod with half-interest, far too distracted with her eyes glued to the flaccid cock between Jesse’s legs still glistening with her juices. Already her thoughts were on the near future and when she would feel him inside her again.


	2. A Father's Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, now living in his new apartment, is still struggling to come to terms with the recent divorce from his wife Ana Amari. However, an unexpected arrival in his mail is about to make everything crystal clear for the man. Commissioned by anonymous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

After a long day of work at the office, the last things Sam wanted to find in his mailbox were the long-overdue divorce papers from his wife, Ana Amari. He sighed dejectedly at the sealed envelope and walked into his home where he promptly threw the mail onto the kitchen countertop. There it sat largely forgotten as Sam spent his evening trying his best to put the matter out of his mind. But finally, long after the sun had gone down, he returned to the neglected letter and, with another weary sigh, decided it was finally time to face the music. Ana had been pestering him relentlessly for the last few months to put down his signature and close this chapter of their life, and deep down inside he knew that dragging the matter out any further wasn’t healthy for either of them, and especially not his beloved daughter Fareeha. They all deserved closure.

However, when Sam finally tore open the envelope, he found an unexpected item included with the divorce paperwork: a tiny storage drive. He looked it over carefully, trying to decide if maybe it had been included by mistake, but in the end he figured there must be something on the drive that Ana wanted him to see. Part of him wanted to chuck it angrily into the trash, but his curiosity eventually got the best of him. What might possibly be on the drive that Ana couldn’t just tell him over the phone? As he sat down at his computer and plugged the device in, Sam could only hope it’d be worth his time.

There was a single video file on the drive, nearly an hour in length. Sam quickly checked his watch to see how late it was, but curiosity got the better of him and he clicked on it anyways. After all, he figured he could just skim through and came back for a complete watch in the morning. However, the first thing that popped up on the video made him go wide-eyed with complete surprise.

His wife Ana appeared in full frame of the camera, and the first thing he noticed was that she wore nothing but a skimpy black set of lingerie that he had bought for her on a distant Valentine’s Day. The lacy fabric clung to her voluptuous curves and dark, creamy skin, and she wore it with great confidence. A sly smile spread across Ana’s lips, her long black hair hanging loose and messy around her shoulders, as she pushed upward on her breasts with both hands for effect. “How do I look?”

“Great, mom! Sexy as ever.”

Sam realized that was the voice of Fareeha behind the camera. He immediately blushed at the thought of their daughter seeing her mother dressed so scantily, despite the fact that she was a fully grown woman in her own right. The screen shook just slightly as Fareeha repositioned the camera and zoomed out to show Ana seated on a large bed, and with the lingerie on it looked like she was expecting someone. Yet that mystery was quickly solved when Ana looked up at someone off-screen with hungry eyes. “Are you ready to get started, lover?”

“Ready when you are, darling,” replied an unseen stranger in a smooth, southern drawl. Sam recognized that voice from somewhere, but he couldn’t quite place it.

Ana licked her lips like a cat in front of a bowl of milk, and she shuffled herself toward the middle of the bed. “Mmm, I am. It’s been far too long since I’ve had that cock of yours.”

The man she was speaking to suddenly stepped in front of the camera, and Sam nearly caught himself gasping aloud at the revelation. He recognized him as a colleague of Ana’s and a member of the Overwatch team. They had met a few times at social gatherings, even one hosted in the Amari family’s own home, and now it seemed as if this American had been fucking his wife inside that very home. “Too long?” asked the bearded man, snapping Sam out of his thoughts, “You just had your fill this morning.”

“And I already need more.” Ana laid herself flat on the bed, putting her head down to crotch level as McCree moved closer. “You have no idea how torturous work was for me today, anticipating this very moment. There wasn’t a single minute when I wasn’t walking around the headquarters with my panties absolutely soaked just thinking about your magnificent cock.” As soon as Jesse was close enough, Ana pressed her face up against the bulge of his underwear, inhaling the potent smell of his dick through her nostrils. “Oh I’ve missed this.”

“Well far be it for me to keep a lady waiting,” said McCree with a tip of his hat. In fact, aside from the underwear, that was the only article of clothing the smooth-talking American had on. _“Does he wear that thing everywhere?”_ wondered Sam to himself.

Ana answered by promptly yanking that underwear down his legs, releasing the hard cock to spring upward where it smacked Ana across the cheek with its girth. The Egyptian mother gasped with joy as it left a thin trail of gooey precum across her face, and Sam could have sworn he even hear a small whimper of need coming from his daughter behind the camera. But rather than do anything herself, Ana chose to roll over onto her back with her head dangling upside-down over the edge of the bed. She opened her mouth wide with her tongue rolling out. “Now come here and fill mommy’s throat with that fat cock.”

Sam was visibly shaken. He had never heard his wife ever speak so filthily before. For as long as he knew her, Ana was always a very reserved and well-mannered woman. Their sex life as a couple had been rather vanilla, but Sam always figured that’s what she wanted, especially since she never voiced any desires otherwise. But now she was acting like an outright whore for this man, who by now was slapping his turgid cock against the side of her face and treating Ana every bit like the slut she appeared to be. Ana was loving it from the way she moaned each time his hot dick made contact with her skin, and she was practically drooling all over herself in mad lust.

Eventually, McCree got tired of teasing the poor woman. In one smooth, well-practiced motion, he swung his hips back and then thrust forward to bury every fat inch straight down Ana’s throat. The mother’s slender neck instantly bulged outward in an obscene sight as she was filled with cock just like she wanted. Loud moans of pleasure were cut off in a short gurgle as he slipped past her airway and plugged her up tight. Jesse’s hanging balls smacked firmly up against her nose, giving Ana a full dose of his manly scent, and Sam could see her eyes rolling back in sheer bliss. That combined with the way her slender body seized up and twitched on the bed told Sam that his wife was swimming in complete nirvana at being orally filled with another man’s cock.

It was at that moment, as his eyes roamed over Ana’s curvy, lingerie-clad body that he noticed the clear sight of her swelling stomach. He recognized it instantly as the first signs of a new pregnancy. Back when they convinced Fareeha, Sam had been constantly at his wife’s side throughout the entire ordeal, and with that experience it was easy to tell Ana was once again with child. The culprit was plain as day, and he was currently buried in the pregnant woman’s throat. Sam couldn’t believe the audacity of this American man to not only fuck his wife – even if she was soon to be his ex-wife – on their own bed but to also knock her up before the divorce was even finalized. Yet despite all that, as he watched McCree facefuck Ana, Sam couldn’t deny the reaction this filthy scene was having on his own hardening cock.

“Wow, look at that,” whispered Fareeha as she zoomed the camera in closer on her mother’s neck as it shrunk and then bulged outward in the shape of his dick each time Jesse thrust through it. “That looks so fucking hot. No matter how many times I see this, I can’t believe how easily mom takes it.” Fareeha whined like a spoiled brat. “I wish I could throat your cock like that, Jesse.”

The American cowboy chuckled, never once missing a beat in the way he pummeled Ana’s slobbering mouth. “You’ll get there one day, little lady. We’ll just have to keep practicing every day.”

“I can’t wait,” replied Fareeha is a hushed, lustful tone. “I want to be a good little cocksleeve for you. Just like mommy.”

Ana was indeed being very good cocksleeve for her well-hung stud, lying perfectly still – or at least as still as she could with the pleasure of being treated like a trashy cumdump surging through her body – as McCree ravaged her mouth. Spit was now running down her face from the messy blowjob, and Ana even had a stray hand down between her legs where she was clearly working herself into a frenzy as she sucked him off. But other than that, Ana was entirely a passive participant, more than willing to allow McCree to use her body however he wanted. Sam couldn’t believe how readily Ana submitted to this man, a far cry from the proud and capable woman he thought he knew.

But more than anything, Sam couldn’t believe just how much endurance McCree had. Several minutes later and the cowboy was still pumping Ana’s throat without even breaking a sweat. Yet in the end McCree had his limits, and it wasn’t long before Sam suddenly realized the man had been cumming down his wife’s throat for the last several seconds from the way Ana’s lips sucked against his shaft as her neck bobbed up and down in steady gulps. But simply filling up his lover’s stomach was a little too predictable, and the roughneck was capable of producing so much spunk that he still had enough left in him to pull out and spray the rest across Ana’s panting face. She moaned deliriously as he painted her face completely, burying her dark skin beneath a hefty load of off-color white. As he sat back in awe at the sheer output of this man, Sam realized this was the same sort of load that had impregnated his wife, and he could no longer hold back from stroking his own cock as the lurid scene played out.

When the last of Jesse’s seed had finally been spent, Ana slowly opened her eyes beneath the sticky layer. Runny strings of sperm clung to her eyelashes and eyebrows as the rest slowly dribbled across her upside-down face toward the floor, but Ana was too busy trying to catch her breath from the vicious throatfucking she had just endured. “I love…” she gasped between breaths, “I love when you cum all over my face.” Her thighs pressed together as she wiggled her hips from side to side to quell the \ heat building within her sweltering cunt. “It makes me so wet just thinking about my husband watching you treat me like your cum rag for this video. To see how much of a slut I am for your cum.”

McCree chuckled under his breath as he firmly gripped his semi-hard cock and stepped back up to his dazed lover. Rivulets of leftover cum were still oozing from the cockhead, and he made sure to smear as much of it as he could across her parted lips. “Well there’s still more where that came from. Maybe you ought to demonstrate to our viewers just how much you crave it.”

“I could drink your cum all day,” gasped Ana whorishly as she ran her tongue around her lips to lick up every last drop. “So thick… And potent. All you had to do was cum inside my pussy once to impregnate me with your virile load,” she said as a hand ran gingerly across her growing stomach. “Mmm, I bet if we ever took Fareeha off her birth control, you’d knock her up with one shot as well.”

“Mother!” cried Fareeha from behind the camera. “Don’t even joke about that!”

Ana chuckled softly even as her lips continued to press against McCree’s throbbing cock. “Don’t pretend like you haven’t thought about it. I know how brazenly you masturbate each time you watch Jesse fill up my womb with his seed, wishing it were you. Wouldn’t that be lovely? Mother and daughter bred by their stallion side-by-side?”

“M-maybe!” The camera shook ever so slightly as Fareeha clearly squirmed in her seat with desire. “But not now! I’ve got a lot I want to do still!”

“Mm, I suppose,” murmured Ana as she suckled on Jesse’s cockhead with adoration. “After all, it’s not like this wonderful cock is going anywhere. Well… Except maybe up my ass.”

Sam gasped aloud as soon as he heard his wife say such a thing on camera, and clearly he wasn’t the only one surprised. “Is that so?” asked McCree. “You finally ready for it?”

“Yes, I’ve been waiting for just this occasion.” The Amari woman quickly rolled over and positioned herself onto her hands and knees, where she swayed her thick, curvaceous ass back and forth enticingly. “I never let Sam fuck me in the ass. He didn’t deserve it, but you… You’ve already ruined my pussy for other men. Now I want you to do the same thing to my ass.”

Sam leaned forward in his seat, his face looming ever closer to the monitor screen while his hand continued to stroke his raging erection. He watched with bated breath as the American cowboy climbed onto the bed and set up position behind Ana. His hands settled into their familiar place on her hips, and he held her steady as he angled his wet cock, still dripping wet with his own cum and Ana’s spit, against her asshole. The tight ring of muscle partly willingly as he pushed, as if it knew better than to resist his cock. Yet just as the tip slipped inside Ana’s forbidden hole, Sam could tell that Jesse was starting to meet the first signs of resistance.

“Damn you’re tight, darling,” grunted McCree as he thrust more cock down the trembling woman’s ass. He still had many more inches to go, and he showed absolutely no sign of stopping.

“Only for you!” gasped Ana as the brand new sensation of having her ass pried open washed over her body. “Fuck me loose, Jesse! I don’t ever want to be tight for anyone but you! Gape me until I can never feel another man in my ass ever again!”

“You say it like I wasn’t already planning to do just that,” replied McCree with a grin and a firm slap on her jiggling asscheek. “You already know who this ass belongs to. I’m just making it official.” Ana moaned loudly at his blatant ownership and would have shaken her hips to provoke another spanking if she wasn’t so completely skewered on his hard cock. By now he was buried so far up her ass that any movement at all proved difficult for her, so instead Ana settled for just resting on place on all fours and waited for her lover to make the next move.

Sam didn’t dare take his eyes off the screen for a single second, too caught up in the show of this man taking his wife’s anal virginity. Whenever he seemed to be having difficulty, Jesse would pull at Ana’s hips to tug her back onto her cock, followed by a moan of delight from the pregnant mother. McCree took his time settling into her clenching ass, not wanting to risk turning those moans into cries of pain. Through it all, Sam continued to masturbate furiously at the lewd scene. He should have felt shame and jealousy as he watched, but instead all he could think was how it was the hottest thing he had ever seen. Sam couldn’t remember the last time he had been so hard, and he certainly wasn’t going to let it go to waste.

He was so caught up in jerking himself off that Sam didn’t even realize that McCree had successfully slotted the entirety of his impressive shaft up Ana’s ass and was now thrusting against her jiggling rump with purpose. Sweat was now pouring down the woman’s dark skin, a clear testament to how difficult it was to endure the anal assault, yet the sheer pleasure he was giving her with his cock was even more plain from her screams. Each thrust shoved Ana forward and cause her hanging breasts to bounce wildly with a mind of their own, and soon her entire body was flailing out of control. In an effort to maintain his control over the thrashing Egyptian, Jesse reached up and grabbed a firm hold of her long black hair, gathering it up into a ponytail in his fist as he yanked back hard like the reins of a mare.

Such a commanding display of dominance instantly made Ana cum on the spot. Forced to stare up at the ceiling, she quivered and cried out her orgasm without holding back. The fierce and proud Overwatch officer was a sorry sight with her abused asshole glowing red from friction and streams of arousal gushing down her thighs. The pleasure became too much for the overwhelmed woman to handle, and so she fell forward limply just as Jesse released her hair and allowed her to do so. Now with her face buried in the sheets and ass propped up high in the air, Ana screamed with rapturous joy as McCree piledrove downward into her tight anus. Sam got a clear view of the cowboy’s heavy ballsack swinging up against his wife’s wet pussy each time he bottomed out inside her ass, splashing the clear juices across her creamy chocolate thighs.

“Cum in my ass!” Her words were muffled by the bed, but they were loud enough to be understood easily. “Claim my ass with your seed just as you have the rest of my body!”

“Well now, if you want it that badly…” With a harsh grunt, McCree gave one final thrust up Ana’s backside and seemingly came on command, filling the deepest parts of her bowels with hot cum. Ana’s eyes rolled backward as she was anally inseminated, her body shuddering head to toe just from the taboo nature of the filthy deed alone. Pulse after pulse shot up her backside, and through it all McCree held still without wasting a single drop outside her warm depths. When his own climax had abated, Jesse went right back to thrusting away at Ana’s ass without missing a beat, much to her vocal appreciation. “Don’t think I’m done with you yet. There’s more where that came from.”

McCree spent the next 30 minutes violating Ana’s ass in every conceivable position imaginable. They fucked and fucked and fucked some more without pause, and through it all never once did Fareeha fail to capture a single debaucherous moment on camera despite how clearly she was struggling to hold the camera steady with just one hand. The American gunslinger was especially impressive, never once tiring or slowing down, whereas Ana quickly became a slobbering mess from her multiple orgasms. Sam watched in complete awe as the cowboy lifted up his wife like a limp ragdoll and continued to ravage her ass in another position to his liking. He pulled her into his lap and made Ana ride him like a proper cowgirl, slapping her ass roughly even as his cock split it open. Then she was on her back, legs shuddering high up in the air as McCree pressed her hard into the mattress with every thrust. Soon even the bed proved too limiting for their sexual escapades, and Jesse had Ana shoved up against the wall as he fucked her sore ass with thick dollops of his previous load dripping onto the floor between her spread feet.

Never once through the whole affair did Ana complain, mostly because she was far too much moaning and screaming out her love for the American’s cock as he ravaged her. The only words to leave her mouth amidst their furious lovemaking were pleas for more, and McCree was all too happy to oblige the needy mother. “I was a fool to wait so long!” wailed Ana as she took her ass-pounding. “So many years wasted with my husband when it should have been you fucking me all along!”

“I guess we’ll just have to make up for lost time.”

“Yes! Any time you want me! My body belongs to you now!” she cried out in mad lust as another orgasm overtook her, and this time she was blessed to receive a second helping of cum at the same time. The dirty pair came in unison, their sweat-soaked bodies pressed tightly against one another as McCree’s hips rolled and grinded into her thick bubble butt. This time he made sure to pull out when there was plenty left to spray across her lower back like some kind of animal marking his territory. Lines of white spunk splattered across her bronze skin in imitation of some lewd tattoo, and Ana only purred happily at his handiwork.

Sam couldn’t hold back any longer. At the sight of this arrogant man nutting all over his perfect wife and defiling her with his seed, Ana’s husband clenched his teeth and groaned loudly as the first shot of his shameful climax spilled across his keyboard. Only two ropes of cum lanced out from his swollen cockhead while the rest dribbled sadly down his shaft, a far cry from the raw display of masculine that McCree had displayed in stuffing Ana to the brim with plenty left to cover her body. Sam fell back in his chair, panting loudly as he came down from his orgasmic high with a flurry of mixed emotions rushing through his head. As he sat in stunned silence, he was treated to the scene of Jesse and Ana making out passionately, their tongues exploring each other’s mouths with an undying hunger while a single possessive hand caressed her stomach.

But the two lovers wouldn’t be able to enjoy the quiet moment for long as their third party impatiently made herself known over more. “Okay, you’re done now, right?” asked Fareeha almost immediately before the cum on her mother’s body had been given a chance to dry. “It’s my turn, and I think I’ve waited long enough.”

Jesse chuckled at the young woman. Most of the time she was a handful, but he found it hard to stay mad at someone who was always so damn thirsty for his cock. “You have been rather patient. I’d say that’s a first for you, considering what we just made you watch.”

Fareeha quickly set the camera down on a nearby table before approaching her secret lover. Sam’s eyes widened as he realized that his daughter had accidentally – or perhaps purposefully – forgotten to turn off the camera. Luckily, it was still pointed toward the center of the room with the bed perfectly in center of frame. Sam held his breath in anticipation as the image of his darling Fareeha walked right up to McCree, dropped down onto her knees, and prompted wrapped her lips around his semi-hard cock. The tiniest surge of arousal shot through Sam’s body and gently roused his own renewed erection.

“Whoa, slow down there, cowgirl,” said McCree as he watched the girl ravenously devour his dick. “You’re gonna choke if you go too fast.”

“That’s the idea,” replied Fareeha with a wink before diving back down. Despite the taste of her own mother’s cunt, or perhaps encouraged by it, Fareeha couldn’t get enough of McCree’s cock. She made quick work of slurping down every trace of salty cum she could get with her tongue, and when that was gone she quickly set to work sucking out another load that she could enjoy all to herself.

But Ana would have none of it. “That’s enough!” she said sternly, instantly switching from cock-drunk slut back into stern mother. “Show some manners, child.”

Jesse laughed. “Hey now, it’s alright. She’s just a little excited is all.”

“Don’t make excuses for her, Jesse,” said Ana as she glared down at her daughter. “If Fareeha wants something, then she can ask politely.”

Fareeha shot her mother a nasty, rebellious glare, but that didn’t stop her from doing as she was told, especially if it got her what she wanted. “Please, Jesse?” she asked in her most innocent, sweet tone as she nuzzled her cheek against the man’s once-again rockhard member. “Will you please fuck my pussy now?”

Sam’s cock jumped immediately to full hardness at the disgraceful sight of his own daughter begging for cock. Any lingering thoughts that he raised her better than that went straight out the window, yet he didn’t have much reflect on his failure as a parent since he was too busy rubbing out another vulgar climax as he watched Jesse lift up Fareeha and drop her onto the bed. It all happened so fast, and before Sam knew it he was watching the strong American pound the slender body of his daughter into the mattress.

“F-fuck!” cried out Fareeha with her legs bouncing high in the air as the unstoppable stud slammed down into her sopping wet cunt. “I always forget h-how big you are!”

“Then I’m not doing a good enough job of breaking you in,” quipped Jesse. He pushed the girl’s long legs further over her head, nearly folding the moaning Fareeha in half. “I’ll just have to fix that right now.”

No further words came out of Fareeha’s mouth save for the babbling moans and cries of sheer pleasure. Like mother like daughter, the young Amari was treated like McCree’s personal cocksleeve, and she couldn’t have been happier about it. Her lips curved upward in a fucked-silly smile as she continued to vocalize her approaching climax. Sam hunched forward in his chair and beat his meat the hardest he ever had in his life as he watched his daughter’s petite body quiver in the throes of orgasmic bliss. Fareeha had transformed into an entirely different person right before his eyes, possessed of unquenchable need for cock and cum, and Sam was powerless to do anything about it other than masturbate pitifully.

When McCree slowed to hold off his impending release, Fareeha took back whatever semblance of control she could muster by hooking her legs around his waist. “Please, Jesse!” she moaned as her legs tightened their grip. “Please fill me up! I love it when you cum inside my teenage pussy!”

Despite her pleas, Jesse was more than capable of holding back longer enough to glance sideways at the young woman’s mother. “What do you think, Ana? Should I cum inside your daughter?”

“Mmm, I don’t know,” said Ana thoughtfully as she leaned in close to Fareeha’s ecstasy-stricken face, her mouth parted in loud fitful moans. “She didn’t seem too appreciative of your gift earlier.”

The thought of not getting that hot load inside her cunt drove Fareeha mad, and she began to thrust her hips against McCree’s. “No, please! I need it! Pleeeeeaaase! Y-you can knock me up if you want! I’ll be a good girl for you!” Fareeha was truly desperate, willing to do or say anything in the heat of the moment just to get that which she craved. “Please, Jesse! Cum, cum, cum, cum! Cum inside meeeee!”

“Such a naughty child,” said Ana as she shook her head disapprovingly. “I suppose she does take after her mother, begging so shamefully.” A wicked grin spread across Ana’s lips as she looked up at her American lover. “You could cum inside my daughter’s pussy, or you could pull out and give me another steaming hot, nasty facial for my husband. Wouldn’t that be… Mmm, the icing on top?” To emphasize her point, Ana opened her mouth wide and stuck out her tongue to present the perfect landing strip for his load.

Caught between the decision to creampie some fresh, young pussy or further degrading another man’s wife on camera, Jesse found himself facing perhaps the most difficult choice of his life. But in the end he figured he had the rest of his life to fuck Fareeha’s cunt and only one chance to further cuck a disgraced husband. It pained him to pull out of her warm, gripping snatch, but McCree so all the same despite the cries of protest from young Fareeha. In a flash, his throbbing cock was positioned over Ana’s waiting face, and a second later he was coating it in another layer of cum.

But Fareeha was unwilling to let her mother have all the fun this time, and she quickly gathered herself up just in time to bring her own head up to Ana’s side. With her tongue out, Fareeha gazed up at him with a wicked gleam in her eye, and it was enough to entice Jesse to adjust himself just slightly to give the young girl a facial similar to her mother’s. The show was so filthy and degrading that Sam couldn’t help himself from cumming even harder than last time, and he shouted aloud in a mix of pleasure and frustration as ropes of his jizz splattered across the computer screen.

Sam went to bed that night feeling more ashamed of himself than he ever had in his life. He lay in bed for hours on end, tossing and turning as the images of his wife and daughter whoring themselves out for McCree seared into his mind. When the sun finally rose on a new day, he had finally come to terms with what he had seen, and Same was ready to confront his wife about it. “Hello Ana,” he said over the phone as he stared at the video once again playing on repeat. “I’ve thought it over and… I’m willing to finalize the divorce on one condition.”

He unzipped his pants on the spot, and soon he was jerking himself once again to the sight of his wife taking another man’s load on her face. “You wouldn’t happen to have recorded more footage since then?”


End file.
